Puberty Libidos
by Ethre
Summary: Eren is undergoing puberty. Levi thinks that teenager's libido is possibly the next most destructive thing after attack on humanity.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hello~ this will be my first chaptered SNK fanfic. Though i'm not sure yet how this will turn out, but i do have plans in store for this story. It will definitely have lots of smutty scenes haha(i wanted to do an M-rated fic for once, hence this story xD). If it's not too much, hope you can leave a review so that i'll know whether it's worth to continue or not. Thanks!

* * *

The morning was bright as Eren opened his eyes. The warm, gentle sun rays flooding through the window and the light breeze swishing past the curtains in gentle-like manner. The birds were chirping merrily on the tree branch located just outside the window, receiving and replying the calls of other birds in their sweet-sounding voices.

It was a wonderfully peaceful morning. Nothing was better than waking up to this kind of happy sunny weather with the prospect of readying yourself for another healthy, active day.

On normal days, Eren would thought so. But today wasn't one of those normal days.

There was something obviously wrong in the way he stayed put in the bed even after already waking up half an hour ago, also in the way he persistently kept the covers in tact on top of his lower body.

There was also something wrong in the wild look on his face, his expression screaming as if it had just seen something horrible. The grip he had on the covers didn't slacken as he sweated over the thoughts in his head.

After a full minute, when he dared himself to look under the covers again, he realized something awful had just happened to him. There was no mistaking it. He could feel the wetness in his underwear, staining the cotton material till the wet patch was visible for his eyes.

And there was also the bulge that didn't seem to want to die down ever since he had woken up. It hurts and the pain was killing him. Suddenly feeling embarrassed thinking about this, his face flushed red and he slumped forward, pushing the pillow into his face while he rubbed his thighs together fervently. It felt hot underneath, kind of itchy and...and the friction the rubbing made was kind of nice. His face heated up even more as the pleasure took over his body, desire making itself apparent in the way he was feverishly moving his thighs now.

But then, it still wasn't enough.

To be honest, this was his first time experiencing something like this and he wasn't even sure what was happening to that part of him, as to why his body felt so intensely hot and so nice just from being rubbed indirectly there. In the end, pleasure clouded his mind and his body moved according to what it felt could give him more because he definitely wanted more in this state. This wasn't enough.

Eren slipped his hand into the covers, progressively making its way further downward till it slid through the hem of his underwear where he could feel the area underneath his fingertips intensified more in heat. Down there felt even hotter when touched. He was sweating now, body curled as he stubbornly kept himself hidden inside the cover while his hand touched that part inside his underwear which was wet and slippery by now.

His fingers run through the length carefully, testing waters. Until instinct took over and made his hand form a grip around it. He moved his hand clumsily and he could feel the slide of skin underneath as he pumped it slowly.

"Aaahh..." A moan broke through his lips, involuntarily. The sound was embarrassing and it was even more embarrassing just seeing himself doing something so unfamiliar like this in his own bed while being aware that people can come into his room anytime. But-but he can't left himself like this. He at least had to finish this off, that was what Eren thought as the pleasure began to spike with each pump of his hand.

In the end, he had to bit into his pillow when he couldn't bear it anymore. Something had come out. Breathless, as he brought his hand back up, he saw the white stains covering it. It was thick, sticky and...maybe it'd be better to not think further. Finally regaining his composure, he jumped out from the bed, hurriedly pulling off the sheets from his bed so that he can wash it because whatever that came out from him just now had came out a lot, and somehow stained the bed sheet. The thought of sleeping with the stains for the other night gave him shivers.

Keeping the sheets bundled in his arms, he hurried out of the room. Trying to be as small as possible as he snuck through the hallway, he wished no one was up and around yet to witness him like this. The washing room was downstairs, that meant he just had to go down the stairs now and passed the kitchen before reaching there.

However, he was stopped midway when he realized someone was in the kitchen. That person was sipping their coffee relaxedly while sitting on the chair. It was also so very unfortunate that that person happened to notice him passing by and stopped him with that very familiar monotonous voice.

"Oi, Eren."

At that time, all Eren could think was that he's in deep trouble. Frozen in his step and only able to mechanically turn his head as if it was made from some rusty creaking pivot, he tried to give his usual smile. But somehow it didn't feel right even to himself.

"G-Good morning, Levi-heichou..."

"Why are you in a rush so early in the morning?" If there's anything worst, it's the fact that the older man was now eyeing the bundle in his hand so intently. Eren could hear that fearful gear in the other's mind turning, deducing possibilities, probably could make out what he was trying to hide just by looking-

"Nothing! I just feel like airing the sheets out! It's been months since i've done that! Today feels like the right day! Yup, it's so hot outside, what better day than today to air the sheets out, right? Besides, i have so much free time to spend. Ahaha!"

Sadly, the act he hoped to appear normal didn't turn out that way. He was panicking in his mind and that probably showed on the outside too. He's never good in lying.

Levi's eyes were now both eyeing the sheets _and _him in suspicion.

He's so fucking ruined.

"You're hiding something."

"N-No. Hahaha...What are you talking about, heichou?" The look heichou gave him was scary. It kind of felt like he had grown submissive puppy's ears and tail as he shrunk into himself, feeling conscious. "A-Anyway, i'll go and do my work. I'll see you later, heichou." Bowing hurriedly, Eren left as fast as he can.

In the washing room, he scrubbed the sheets frantically, all the while hoping that Levi wouldn't try to confront him about it later, wishing that no one would even bring it up again because he definitely intended to forget whatever that had just happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

What he thought wouldn't happen to him another time had just happened again today. Eren was starting to feel the tell-tale of despair as he buried his face in the pillow yet again, body slumped forward on his bed.

Yes, he had woken up with the same problem again today. Except today it seemed to be much more intense as the heat consumed his whole body. He was sweating, face still buried in the pillow while his hand had long gone underneath his pants to relieve his problem.

It was already really wet down there. The white thing kept coming out from the tip, staining both his hand and his underwear. As dirty as the situation was, he can't help but to feel a sense of guilty pleasure as he continued to stroke himself. That white thing was leaking out even more now, and he could feel his body jolting with each spike of pleasure, could feel his toes digging into the sheets as the heat all rushed to his nether region. His strokes were getting faster and faster, it seemed like it was purely instinct that had caused him to have such reaction, to gain the most from the movement of his hand. And it proved to really give him the most as he finally felt like he had reached the peak, where everything seemed to climax to the highest and burst out from him before it descended just as rapidly.

He was left breathless, eyes half-lidded and vision hazy as he felt exhaustion took over his body. Even if he had just woken up, it felt like it'd be nicer to just sleep more again after what had just happened. But the little stains that were spreading on his inner thighs felt uncomfortable and he knew he'd only be distracted from his sleep at the thought of that.

Sighing, he willed himself to get up despite the protest of his limbs that had felt a bit like jelly by then, dragging together with him the sheets that had once again gotten dirtied. When he looked down at himself, his face flushed. He felt like some kid who had just wetted his pants. Except this was different. This was definitely not just some simple wetting in the pants kind of case.

If this goes on, he's going to have a really hard time for the next coming days.

He wondered if he should ask Mikasa about what was happening to his body. Though he was embarrassed to have to ask her about something like this, but it had to be Mikasa. Mikasa was the only one close enough to him, close enough for him to trust that she would understand him despite whatever that was happening to him. And Mikasa was always more experienced in things than him, so she probably had an idea what was going on.

With that occupying his mind, Eren made his way downstairs, using the same route where he passed the kitchen like yesterday-

"Oi, Eren."

When did the older man make it a habit to be in the kitchen drinking coffee every morning? Or was it just him who hadn't notice all these while?

Either way, he's in deep trouble again.

When he turned to look, he noticed Levi had his eyes trained on the bundle in his hand, gaze even more focused as if he was trying to extract information from the piece of evidence alone.

"G-Good mor-"

"Are you going to air your sheets today, too?"

Levi's voice monotonously cut him off. If Eren knew Levi better, he would've known that the attention given to him could only mean that the other was feeling curious. Except he didn't know and he probably wouldn't know anyway because Levi was always hard to read; his facial expression gave nothing off.

"Um. Well. Yes. I was sweating a lot last night and somehow when i woke up, the sheet was already drenched. Last night was hot, wasn't it? Hahaha..."

"It was raining last night."

...Really? He slept like a log last night. He could barely recall it was raining. Damn it. How was he going to explain this?

"I'm the type who's restless in my sleep. It's probably why i sweat a lot while sleeping-"

"Is that even a valid excuse? What are you trying to hide?"

Heichou's eyes were scary as they pierced him. Eren could feel himself shrinking again.

"Ah, i'm really sorry! It's nothing at all, please ignore this!" After exclaiming this in one breath, he dashed off. It was impolite of him, but he'll keep that to worry for later. For now, he had to get rid of the evidence before anyone found out.

* * *

Since then, every single time Eren's eyes met with Levi, the former would quickly avert his eyes, either by looking down or doing whatever that could to take his attention off from the older man.

Levi found it irritating. He can't continue talking to Eren if the damn kid's eyes keep on looking away from him every single fucking time. It made every single discussion with him difficult, especially when they were discussing about his Titan and Levi went to ask a question and Eren could only answer with his eyes looking down at the table. With Hanji, Petra and the others, he seemed fine enough to look at them in the eyes. That fucking brat.

"Eren, you stay back. The others can dismiss." Levi ordered, the scowl on his face even more apparent. He was pissed. Hanji was giving him a lewd grin when she told him to not be too hard on the kid. Levi almost wanted to slam her head into the table in front of him.

"Y-Yes, heichou?"

That brat wasn't looking at him again. His brow twitched.

"Tell me what's your problem."

"P-problem? I don't-"

What stopped him was the look on Levi's face as he leaned closer.

"Do i need to repeat it again?"

Eren gulped, shaking his head furiously.

At the response, Levi finally leaned back against his chair again. "Good. Then, explain."

B-But explaining this kind of thing...it wasn't as easy as it seemed. Eren didn't even know what was happening to him. And he couldn't even get in touch with Mikasa yet to ask her. After that day, his condition only seemed to worsen even further. It was almost everyday that he woke up with a painful feeling in his pants. But the worst thing out of all was probably the fact that the dream he had just before waking up was a dream where it involved Levi in it. That was why he couldn't look at the other in the face everytime. Just looking would make him remember.

"I-I...I'm sorry. This sort of thing...I can't explain."

"What?" Levi's voice had taken a dangerous edge, as if asking him if he was really trying to oppose an order from his superior. But still, Eren thought, this had nothing to do with Levi being superior or not. This was a personal matter and he had rights to keep shut about it!

Besides, he had a brief imagination that telling the other would only probably result in him being buried six feet under.

"I said... I can't explain."

"Why not?"

"B-Because it's complicated."

"Why does it have to involve with you not being able to look at me?"

"..."

"Oi."

Eren moved his lips a little, but less to no audible sound came out. But from the facial expression alone, Levi could clearly see that Eren was embarrassed.

"..."

"You damn brat. Are you trying to play around with me? Say it clearly! If you don't, i'll-"

"I said this is all your fault! For looking like that and making me dream about you every night! I can't even wake up in the mornings normally! And it's getting so tiring and troublesome to have to wash my sheets everyday! It's all your fault!" Eren's voice was cracking, and it was obvious that the other was failing miserably in trying to hide his frustration. He seemed like he was almost close to tearing up too.

"...Huh?"

"I really hate you for making me like this!"

With that said, Eren dashed off.

Levi was left with an incredulously stupefied expression as he tried to equate one and one together. What the hell did that stupid brat just say? Yet, despite the incredulousness of it all, it didn't take him long to understand what was probably happening.

Realizing, he almost sighed at the stupidity of it all.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't get my work done at all these days. I blame this on all the Levi/Eren goodness in the fandom. This fic is also due to the pent-up frustration of not being able to get enough of seeing my OTP getting it on. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and review~ ^^

* * *

Ah. He had just blurted out everything, didn't he?

As Eren shut himself in his room, back roughly sliding against the surface of the door, the realization came to hit him like a ton of bricks.

He had just told every single thing to the very person he least wanted to tell.

Ah. Fuck him and his big mouth. He was so in deep shit right now. He wondered how Levi's reaction would be? In his mind he kept on thinking how the older man would come up to him the next time they met, eyes fixed on him before his leg would come out of nowhere and slammed against any tender part of his body. He'd probably take a few more severe kicks before Levi tie him up and cast him to the basement downstairs to rot.

Oh man...What had he just done to himself? As Eren thought about how he had just dug a grave for his own, his hands automatically reached up to run through his hair in frustration, messing them up in the process. Despite trying to calm himself down, his imagination kept on straying off to picture the worst possible scenario to happen. In the end, he gave up and could only resign to his fate that if that was how it's going to be, then he had no choice but to bear the punishment.

By the time the sun sets, dinner was ready and Petra's voice rang throughout the hallway as she called out for the rest to come down to eat. Eren was hungry, very much so especially after thinking so much and lamenting on his fate throughout the whole day, and even if Levi was the least person he wanted to see right now, he can't possibly avoid him forever since they were practically living under the same roof.

Timidly, Eren walked down the stairs, heading for the kitchen where there was a huge long table enough to accomodate the food and for the rest of its occupants. By the time he arrived, everyone was already there and they seemed to be waiting for him. He avoided looking in a particular direction, knowing and able to feel from the air alone the pair of piercing eyes that were directed to him.

"Eren, are you okay? You look really pale." Petra worried over him after noticing the look on Eren's face.

"I'm alright. I'll be fine after eating." That was obviously a lie because the problem was still there, staring at him from right across him. Dammit, how could they leave the seat across Levi empty now out of any other time? Now he had no choice but to take that only seat available and faced the other in front of him. Naturally he kept his head down, pretending to busy himself eating the food. He didn't realize that everyone had stopped eating to stare at him as he wolfed everything down in an inhumane speed. Levi didn't even touch his food as he continued to stare at Eren with that usual, disinterested expression. But God knows how much attention he was paying to every single detail about Eren ever since the brat made the confession.

Well, Eren was certainly at that age where he can't control his own body. It was a period where moods and emotions played a huge part in affecting what his body does. Levi guessed Eren had been having a crush on him at some point and was now unable to control his feelings and desire.

Despite not wanting to admit it, he must say that seeing the brat acting so nervous and fidgety whenever he was around him like this kind of entertained him in a way. Eren was obviousy trying to pretend to ignore him besides wanting to finish as fast as he can so that he can leave as soon as possible.

"I'm done! Thanks for the meal!" Eren exclaimed as soon as he set down his empty bowl, the sound of the bowl hitting the table surface producing a rather loud sound. When he looked up, he realized everyone was looking at him with eyes opened wide, mouth slightly agape. "I-I'll excuse-"

"Sit down." Suddenly, a command was heard from across him, the tone of his voice unperturbed similar to its owner's impression. Accompanying the order, dread started to creep up Eren's spine, making him fear for the worst as his mouth automatically sealed itself shut and his body having no choice but to fall back heavily to the chair again.

As Eren sat there, Levi finally picked up his spoon and started to eat. The others who saw him followed his cue and started eating as well, though hesitantly and with mind full of questions. Once everyone was done, Levi dismissed them and made it clear to leave him and Eren alone in the kitchen. Nobody dared to ask why because well, Levi's order was absolute.

So here Eren was, left alone with Levi as the latter stared at him again from across the table. Eren looked up a bit and braved himself to ask. "I-Is there something...?"

"So you've masturbated to the thoughts of me before is what you're saying this morning?"

"M-Masturbated?"

"Ahh...You know that moment when that thing below got hard and your pants become tight and you start touching it until wet stuffs come out." Levi was saying all this with such a straight face that Eren could hardly believe it. He flushed deep red in embarrassment. More because the explanation was a spot on hit to his guilty conscience. So the other knew what he was doing...? Eren felt like curling into himself and hiding his face.

"You're really clueless, aren't you? Bet it's not only masturbation that you don't know about."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't-"

"Denying? Your daily routine of washing the sheets is enough evidence to know."

"That's..." Eren was at lost of what to say.

"Answer my question."

"W-What question...?"

"Well, did you masturbate to the thoughts of me?" Levi rested his face on his hand, lips curled into a smirk. Eren felt himself grew hot as he stood in front of the man. Levi was very attractive, and Eren had been secretly admiring the older man for a while now. Ever since he was small, Levi had always been his idol. The man who always gave out a cool and fearless appearance even after coming back from a bloody expedition, it had leave such a deep impression on Eren that when he was recruited under Levi's wings, he spent almost every moment he can staring and admiring the other.

Somehow, aside from admiration, something else had developed along the way as he secretly watched the man from afar. This something had affected his body so much which brought him to his predicament at hand.

Just admitting that yes, he had masturbated to the thought of Levi was so embarrassing that he could die.

"So Eren?"

"..." Eren kept his mouth shut despite the prodding. Levi got up from the chair and walked slowly towards Eren. Using his fingers, he brought Eren's chin up so that their eyes could meet. Eren was regarded with the same smirk, only this time it looked much more evil and crueler than before and why at this time his mind kept coming up with thoughts of how the older man looked so much better and attractive up close and his eyes, his lips, and that smirk-

Eren felt like tearing up.

"Y-Yes." Before he realized it himself, his mouth had moved on its own. As Levi's eyes looked into his, he felt himself unravel and everything just spilled out from his mouth. "My body became hot at the thought of you, and every morning i came thinking about you." Eren's voice cracked. He saw Levi lifting his hand and he instinctively squeezed his eyes shut, body tensed as he waited for the blow. But that hand didn't do anything painful to him, instead it had settled itself on top of his head as it ruffled his hair.

"Now that's a good boy." There was some warmth in that voice, something that he had never heard from the other before and his heart became warm too at the fact. He opened his eyes only to blush when he realized how close they were to each other. It was a distance close enough that if he just bent down a little, their lips could touch-

Just as soon as the thought came, Levi had used his fingers to pull Eren's chin down so that their lips could meet each other. Eren was in shock as his eyes flew wide open at the feeling. Once the realization hit him that Levi was kissing him, his head started to become light-headed, face flushed from his neck all the way to the tip of his ears.

His first kiss was with Levi. Even if he was caught off guard by it, he was still happy. The feeling was so pleasant that it felt like he was floating above the clouds. He felt the other's soft lips against his, warm and slightly wet and the contact channelled heat throughout his whole body.

"Mmm..." He started to make mewling noises, hands itching to clutch onto the other. But he was feeling a bit lost despite the pleasantness of it all, not knowing how to respond or how to reciprocate in such a situation. Therefore, his hands were hung midair as they were left unsure on what to do.

Levi must have noticed him thinking too much for his next words were. "If you want to touch me, then touch." As if to make his point, his own hands moved to hold Eren's hips, bringing them close against his. Despite the shyness and uncertainty, Eren listened to Levi and started to let his body do whatever felt right. He settled his hands onto the other's shoulder before slowly trailing them up to the other's face. By then, Levi's tongue had slipped out from his mouth to enter Eren's. Eren gasped, surprise at first, but allowed entrance willingly. As Levi's tongue played with his own, wet noises started to fill the air between them. Eren's pants felt tight all of a sudden. Quickly, he unlatched his lips from the other and rested his head against the other's shoulder breathlessly, eyes half-lidded and vision hazy as he looked down. Despite that, he could still make out the outline of the bulge in his pants.

Ahh...It's starting to become painful down there. Usually when this happened, he would handle it by himself alone. But now Levi's here, he was reluctant to do so. It was embarrassing to let the other see.

"H-Heichou, i think i have to go to the bathroom." He had to get away fast and take care of it. That thing had become really aroused and the pain was starting to intensify the longer he let it be.

Levi didn't allow it though as he grabbed Eren's wrist just as the latter was about to leave. "Follow me." Was the only thing he said before he turned on his heels and started walking.

"But-"

"Shut up and just follow me." Eren was hesitant at first, but eventually couldn't say no and ended up following the other all the way to his room.

Once they were inside, Levi closed the door, even going as far as to lock it with a definitive click.

"Sit on the bed."

"H-Heichou..." Eren swallowed, nervous as he watched Levi walking up to him. Levi pushed him back until he was seated on the bed. Eren looked up, his eyes trailing after the other's graceful hands as they moved to undone his cravat. The rustling sound made as the cravat was unravelled and settled down to the table beside the bed took Eren's whole attention in the pindrop silence.

"Lie down." Levi instructed him. By then, Eren's whole nerves were shaking. He was sure the other could notice his body trembling.

He had no idea what will happen next, and it was scary enough to dive in further without knowing what to expect. But Levi didn't give him the leisure to doubt any further as the older man took it into his own hands to push him down until he was lying on the bed, hands pinned to each side of his head and scared eyes looking into Levi's dark ones. Eren could almost feel the other's breath on his lips.

Levi moved away for a bit to unbutton his shirt with one hand, the other still pinning Eren's hand. "Let's take care of this problem down here, hm?" Whispering lowly into Eren's ear, Levi's hand wandered down, fingers almost teasing as they slowly trailed along the line of his abdomen.

"Heichou..." Eren moaned breathlessly, watching as those fingers torturously took their sweet time to make their way down.

"I'll make it good for you, Eren." A low, seductive whisper accompanied by a slow smirk before the other harshly grabbed his crotch. Eren let out a choked sound.

"I'm going to make it so that you will never forget what happen tonight."


End file.
